Soybeans supply outstanding nutritional and nutraceutical benefits, and products containing a high percentage of soy are an excellent source of protein, iron, vitamin-B, calcium and isoflavones. Soy isoflavones are now considered helpful in reducing risks for cancer, heart disease, and osteoporosis. In addition, since soybeans do not contain particular glutens, products made from soy offer an alternative for people suffering from celiac disease or gluten allergies.
Unfortunately, there are several drawbacks to producing products from one hundred percent soy dough. Products that require forming by sheeting, rolling or flattening prior to cutting or die cutting of dough, such as tortillas, crackers, and flat breads cannot be produced from a one hundred percent soy dough using standard food processing equipment. Soybeans neither contain gluten forming proteins such as the prolamins, gliadin or glutenin, that provide elasticity, cohesiveness and binding. Nor do soybeans contain starches that help bind and expand dough, such as those starches contained in grains like corn or wheat. High soy content doughs therefore do not bind well, are sticky, and are not pliable. One hundred percent soy dough will not properly machine since it adheres to rollers and wires of dough sheeter heads and cannot be pressed out to a uniform thickness. Applying or spraying rollers or wires with water or cooking oil, as processing aids, does not achieve enough additional pliability or sheeting action for soy dough. These disadvantages have limited the use of soy flours in dough products to less than about thirty percent of total content. Typically, one sees recommendations to use soy flours replacing wheat or other grain flours at suggested rates such as two tablespoons per cup flour. In this case, less than thirteen percent of the total content is replaced by soy flour.
In addition to functional concerns, the taste and texture e.g. "mouth feel", of one hundred percent soy products can range from unpleasantly chalky to bland, bitter, and mealy. Further, due to soy dough's soft texture, soy products intended to be crisp are fragile and easily damaged during shipping to market.
Therefore, there exists a need for a soy-based dough, having the highest possible soy content, that can be processed using standard food processing equipment, and that can be used to produce products having an appealing taste and texture. Likewise, there is a need for such products offering improved nutrition and having greater strength for handling prior to sale. Finally, there is a need for products produced using standard food processing equipment, which can optionally contain conventional, natural, or certified organic ingredients.